Tea with Slenderman
by Zee126
Summary: Out of nowhere, Slenderman came and all the little kids ran away as they cried. But as everyone left the park, in the middle of it all, was just one girl who did not dare to run away and hide. She stood so still down to her every black curl. She was a freak to the world but she did not flee. She was so brave, and smiling she said, "Would you like to join me for some evening tea?"


**Before I explain everything, why don't you read it first?**

* * *

****Tea With Slenderman****

The children flee from the playground  
It was all fun before in the energetic place  
Until someone made a screaming sound  
"It's the man who has no face!"

Out of nowhere, Slenderman came, pale and tall  
And all the little kids ran away as they cried  
But just as everyone left the park in the middle of it all  
Was just one girl who did not dare to run away and hide

She stood so still down to her every black curl  
She was a freak to the world but she did not flee  
She was so brave, and smiled sweetly and said, this girl  
"Would you like to join me for some evening tea?"

The Slendy looked at her in surprise and shock  
He was so alone, just like her, both wanting a mate  
He did not want to keep being feared every hour of the clock  
So he said "Yes" and they arranged a date

In a silk black dress, she tried to act not afraid  
Setting a tea party in her room, she hesitated  
Even though this was a scary idea she made  
The Slender also made her fascinated

At midnight the Slender appeared in his suit  
She took his hand and a sweet smile the girl lends  
And the only sound besides the owl's hoot  
Was the laughter of the new best friends

Both were freaks and were disliked by everyone around  
He was tale and slender and caused despair  
She was rejected and hardly made a sound  
Yes, they made a really good pair.

Every night he came at twelve o' clock  
The girl dressed in a silky black  
And they would go on and happily talk  
While sharing their tea time snack

He had tall limbs and no face to show  
She was misunderstood and awkward as can be  
Their friendship and love continued to grow  
As they chatted and sipped their hot tea

They both understood the other's everything  
His interesting look she loved with awe  
And he loved it when she began to sing  
And I wonder how Slenderman drank tea without a jaw?

"Slenderman, please join me again for tea  
Slenderman, oh Slenderman, do you want to play again?"  
She would call after him, this was her plea  
He always returned, his visits unknown by other men

But soon after a year or so has passed  
Everyone saw the girl has changed  
She was questioned and violently harassed  
Because her new happiness made everyone deranged

"Why do you smile, why are you not sad?  
You're a weird girl, an outcast to the land  
Yet you smile often, what makes you glad?  
Something is wrong, for this we will no longer stand."

Everyone was planning to watch the young child  
To see what she was up to at the twelve o' clock  
They knew something was wrong, bizarre, wild  
And it was her house everyone would stalk

Exactly a year from the first night  
When Slendy and she were having tea  
Outside they heard screams of fright  
He said, "Everyone knows now, we must flee."

Slender hugged her tight and gave her a kiss  
And somehow pulled it off without a lip  
And he teleported away with the little miss  
To the edge of a forest they went to on their trip

Just when they thought they were safe and sound  
Away from the angry and curious men  
Loud yelling came from all around  
And they were caught in danger again

Suddenly men appeared, each holding a burning torch  
They were all scared of Slendy  
And the forest they began to scorch  
Because no one thought of being friendly

Then an officer held up a large black gun  
And a *BANG* rang through everyone's ears  
And the Slender was hit before could run  
His best friend broke into tears

Slenderman screeched in pain  
A red streak ran down his head  
And while the girl's tears continued to rain  
The crowd yelled in victory instead

Red mixed with the pure clear white  
Of the screaming Slenderman's face  
He limped off into the night  
Away into the burning wooden place

She yelled after him as he ran away  
But the mobs screamed and cursed at him  
Slenderman could no longer stay  
And he was gone when the fires grew dim

The girl was comforted, because everyone knew  
That only a girl who was always so lonely  
Had the courage to have done what no one would ever do  
And have tea with Slenderman, the one and only

"Slenderman, please join me again for tea  
Slenderman, oh Slenderman, do you want to play again?  
Are you still alive, hiding in a cave or near a tree?  
Will I see you come back to me then?"

Slenderman was not seen at all  
The girl finally met other children like her  
But she still missed her friend, pale and tall  
She always cried at the sad event that occurred

Her first friend was left her in sadness  
Besides his cold look he was warm and tender  
And no one could give her as much gladness  
Than the tall faceless Slender

After the incident two weeks went by  
At midnight Slenderman still made no-show  
But one night when the girl began to cry  
A bandaged blank face came in the window

_He had tall limbs and no face to show_  
_She was misunderstood and awkward as can be_  
_Their friendship and love continued to grow_  
_As they chatted and sipped their hot tea_

* * *

**If you are wondering why this is a poem, well it sounded better when everything rhymed.**

**The idea for this came from when I was talking/thinking to myself (I'm that insane) and suddenly my mind went, "Oh, Slenderman? Yeah, I have tea with him every Wednesdays." Of course, I was joking, but it would still be cool. And that was where the phrase, "Tea with Slenderman" came from.**

**At first I was thinking of just drawing a picture based on that phrase, and that picture is the cover image of this story. But then I decided I should write a story to accompany it. And when I was writing this, I decided I had to post it here.**

**The girl in the story kinda shares my thoughts on Slenderman. At first, I was really scared of him, but at the same time I wanted to know more about him and see what he looked like again. Now I find myself frequently drawing Slenderman.**

**Well, if you liked this, please review. I doubt I will do more like these, but if I do, I will definetly post it. I don't have any other Slender stories right now, but check out my other stories anyway just in case some of them have to do with things you are interested in.**

**Well bye... and remember...Slenderman just wants a cup of tea. ;)**


End file.
